Użytkownik:Cruelglance/Brudnopis
----- Stormy Days - 'młoda, 13-letnia klacz, kucyk ziemski. Urodziła się w Fillydelphi, aktualnie mieszka w Baltimare. Klacz żyjąca w Equestrii w latach, gdy są już komputery. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli przed jej narodzinami. To akurat zmyśliłam, bo nie miałam pomysłu na imię ojca, a wątek ze "TRAGICZNOM ŚMIERCIOM TATUSIAM" jest już wykorzystany przez wieeelu innych ludzi ;-; Kucyk starający się (na próżno) opanować sztukę magii kucyków ziemskich. Ponysona użytkowniczki Cruelglance. Mimo, że to jej ponyfikacja, to posiada dużo zmyślonych elementów. Klacz chorująca na depresję. Raz miałam taki stan jak bym miała depresję, ale psycholog mi pomógł i już jest lepiej. C: Zwykły nieudacznik i nolife. Znana też jako Stormy, Days, Dejs albo Day. TERyxFfMqDk Powstanie postaci Na początku użytkowniczka Cruelglance za swoją ponysone miała kucyka o imieniu Cruelglance. Na początku była rzeczywiście do niej podobna, i mogła być uznana za jej ponyfikację czy też ponysonę, jednak w miarę, gdy jej histoia i cechy charakteru były rozbudowywane, dodawane a nawet czasami usuwane, to Cruelglance przestała przypominać jej autorkę, i w końcu użytkowniczka Cruelglance postanowiła, że zmieni Cruelglance ze swojej ponysony w zwykłe, główne OC. Poza tym, chciała też zrobić jakieś normalne OC, z normalną historią i bez żadnych super-duper-ekstra mocy. Postanowiła też, że będzie to nowa wersja jej pierwszej ponyfikacji, Grey Days, która też była (niestety) trochę przesadzoną postacią. (ogromne skrzydła, najwyższa z klasy) Grey Days, była to pierwsza (i poza tą ponysoną, najbardziej podobna do autorki) ponyfikacja Cruelglance. Kilka tygodni przed trafieniem do szpitala kazała któremuś z administracji usunąć jej wszystkie artykuły, Grey Days również. Potem Cruel długo nie zastanawiała się nad swoją ponyfikacją i zajmowała się głównie normalnymi OC. Po powrocie ze szpitala zrobiła sobie przerwę od komputera i Fanowskiej MLP wiki. Potem zrobiła sobie nowe konto, aby wszystko zacząć od nowa. Zrobiła artykuł o Amethyst Morning i Cruelglance, a potem zastanawiała się nad przywróceniem artykułu Grey Days, ale w końcu postanowiła zrobić całkiem nową ponyfikację. I tak powstała Stormy Days. Na początku miała być pegazem z neonowymi kolorami grzywy, potem szarym jednorożcem, a na końcu została przyjęta jako kucyk ziemski z trochę szarą sierścią i granatową grzywą z pasemkami koloru słomkowego żółtego. Wygląd Stormy jest wzrostu zwyczajnego kucyka. Nie jest ani niska, ani wysoka. Klacz wyróżnia się tym, że ma łatki, podobnie jak Pipsqueak, ale ona ma ich sześć, i wyglądają one inaczej. Charakterystyczne dla niej są też jej oczy, Sierść Sierść klaczy jest krótka i szorstka. Gdy się jej dotknie to łatwo można poczuć skórę. Tylko w niektórych miejscach rośnie jej szybciej, co ją oszpeca, i przez co musi sobie ją co tydzień obcinać, żeby nie wyglądać brzydko. Sierść rośnie jej szybciej zwykle na twarzy. Sierść Stormy Days jest koloru szarego-seledynowego. Są na niej widoczne cztery, granatowe łatki. Jedna pod okiem, dwie na uszkach, jedną na zadzie, jedna, mniejsza pod łatką na zadzie i mniejsza pod łatką na uszach. Grzywa i ogon Stormy Days ma całkiem długą grzywę zaczesaną do przodu, krótką i przyciętą z tyłu głowy. Jest ona koloru tego samego, co łaty na ciele klaczy, czyli granatowego, ale ma też pasemka koloru jasnego słomkowego. Jej ogon jest całkiem tego samego koloru, ale w porównaniu do grzywy, jest krótki, trochę falowany na końcówkach. Dejs nie znosi czesać swoich włosów, a zwłaszcza po kąpaniu, i zawsze ma problem z czesaniem ogona i grzywy, bo jest kucykiem ziemskim, i musi trzymać specjalną szczotkę w kopytku, i nie może podnosić rzeczy za pomocą magii jak jednorożce. Oczy To kolejna (zaraz po łatkach) charakterystyczna cecha wyglądu Stormy Days. Nie są one okrągłe, jak u innych kucyków, tylko są bardziej podobne do oczu Księżniczki Celestii, średniej wielkości. Ma trzy rzęsy u góry oka i dwoje w dolnej części oka. Są one koloru żółtego. Kopytka i nogi Day ma kopytka mocne i twarde, o czym przez jej niezdarność przekonało się już kilka kucyków, bo nadepła przez przypadek na ich kopyta. Nogi zaś są średniej długości i grubości. Kopyta i nogi są tego samego koloru, co sierść. Charakter Zimna Stormy nie należy do tych "ciepłych" i radosnych kucyków, jak na przykład Pinkie Pie. Prawie w ogóle nie pokazuje emocji i nie ma w ogóle zamiaru tego zmieniać. Jednak, gdy jest przy jej przyjaciółkach to może się zachowywać całkiem inaczej. Jednak mimo to, to większość czasu jest zimną i gruboskórną Stormy Days, którą nic nie obchodzi. Gdy była mała to taka nie była. Wtedy była bardzo wesoła, ale niestety, to się zmieniło. Poza tym, to może wyglądać na taką, co ją nic nie obchodzi, ale tak nie jest. Wszystko "chowie" głęboko w sobie. Nolfie Stormy Days jest jednym, wielkim nolifem. Może cały dzień siedzieć i nic nie robić, tylko grać i słuchać muzyki. Nie była ona taka od urodzenia. Gdy była mała to ciągle się uczyła, bawiła i wychodziła na dwór. Potem, gdy miała 10 lat i dostała swój laptop, to wszystko się zaczęło. Grała w gry całymi dniami. Gdy miała 13 lat i trafiła do szpitala, w którym nie można było mieć laptopów to odzwyczaiła się, i gdy wróciła to zaczęła ograniczać granie i rysowanie na laptopie, lecz nadal dużo czasu spędza przed nim, i nadal jest nolfem, który rysując z pomocą tableta graficznego zamyka się w swoim wasnym świecie.To prawda. Rysuję, bo gdy to robię to czuję się, jak bym była obecna w rysowanym miejscu :C Dlatego jestem nolifem. Za bardzo "na luzie" Zwykle, gdy coś się jej mówi, to odpowiada na to "spoko", "yhy", "rozumiem". Nie za bardzo się przejmuje takimi wiadomościami, jak "Ktoś z twojej klasy trafił do szpitala i jest w ciężkim stanie", to ona może po prostu powiedzieć "Aha." i sobie pójść. To samo ze zmyślonymi informacjami typu "Ktoś jest w tobie zakochany!". Ona zamiast się zdenerwować, że ktoś sobie z niej żartuje w bezczelny sposób mówi po prostu "Interesujące...". Jednak mimo, że może wyglądać, jak by ją coś nie obchodziło, to tak na prawdę może być jej bardzo przykro, że ktoś sobie z niej żartuje, ale tego nie pokazuje. Miła Stormy jest całkiem miłą klaczą. Ona nigdy nie jest wredna dla kogoś, thumbkogo nie zna. To samo z resztą z osobami, które dobrze zna. Po prostu boi się sprzeciwić, i być wredną dla kogoś, nawet, jak ktoś się z niej naśmiewa i żartuje sobie z niej. Jest taka od urodzenia, i nie zamierza tego zmieniać. Lubi być miłą dla innych, bo potem niektórzy to odwzajemniają, i potem też są dla niej mili. Wrażliwa Mimo, że Day wygląda na gruboskórną, zimną klacz, której nic nie obchodzi, i niczym się nie przejmuje, to tak nie jest. W środku jest wrażliwa i bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Po prostu chowie w sobie urazę, i tak na prawdę to nawet, jak powie, że wybacza, to w środku może nienawidzić cię i życzyć ci długiej i bolesnej śmierci, albo śmierci kogoś cennego dla ciebie. Tolerancyjna Dejs zawsze toleruje to, że ktoś jest innej orientacji, pochodzi z innego kraju, jest innej rasy, koloru i że ma inne zainteresowania i lubi na przykład inną muzykę. Ale nie zawsze tak było. Gdy miała 11 lat, to była nietolerancyjna i naśmiewała się ze kucyków o innych zainteresowaniach, a zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś lubił Justina , ale jej mama ją naszczęście nauczyła, że musi być tolerancyjna, bo każdy ma prawo lubieć co chce. Wrażliwa Mimo, że Stormy Days może się wydawać klaczą, którą nie obchodzi, co inni o niej mówią, to tak nie jest. Gdy była mała, to gdy stało się coś złego albo przykrego dla niej, to i tak szybko zapominała o tym, ale gdy podrosła to się zmieniła. Teraz, jeżeli stanie się coś przykrego, jak np. zostanie wyśmiana, albo ktoś na nią nakrzyczy, to robi jej się bardzo przykro (nawet, jak tego nie pokazuje) i może to zapamiętać nawet do końca życia. Ona "dusi" to wszystko w sobie. Niezdarna Stormy jest bardzo niezdarną klaczą. Była i jest. Już od urodzenia można było to zobaczyć na wieeelu przypadkach, takich jak np. rozlanie herbaty. Stormy Days stara się nad tym panować, ale mimo tego ciągle wpada na kogoś, rozlewa picie, upuszcza talerz z jedzeniem, przewraca się i wiele innych. Najgorzej jest, gdy się np. przewróci w miejscu publicznym. Wtedy jej jest strasznie wstyd. Ani trochę zboczona Kolejna cecha, którą Stormy Days ma już od samego urodzenia. Możesz mówić tej klaczy najbardziej zboczone teksty, a ona nie będzie miała z nimi skojarzeń. Taka już jest. Zawsze, jak ktoś powie jakiś zboczony tekst, np. żart, to ona go nie będzie rozumiała i nie będzie miała ani trochę z nim skojarzeń. Łakomczuch Stormy Days to jeden, wielki łakomczuch. Kocha jeść, i często to robi, przez co zawsze, gdy uda jej się schudnąć, to znowu tyje. Bardzo często ta klacz w nocy podjada, albo w dzień, gdy nikogo nie ma w domu, albo gdy ktoś się akurat nie patrzy. Stała się taka po wizycie w szpitalu, bo gdy wróciła to musiała brać specjalne tabletki, których efektem ubocznym jest zwiększony głód. Marzycielka "Marzycielka" - jest to najcharakterystyczniejsza cecha Stormy Days. Gdyby mogła, cały dzień by siedziała ze słuchawkami na uszach i słuchając muzyki marzyła o tym, co by robiła, jak by była pegazem, jedorożcem albo elementarnym kucem. Nie znosi rzeczywistości i tego, że jest kucykiem ziemskim. Głównie poza marzeniem o byciu kucem ze specjalnymi umiejętnościami marzy też o tym, że ktoś się w niej zakocha, co jest praktycznie niemożliwe przez jej charakter. Stormy najczęściej marzy przy słuchaniu muzyki spokojnej albo czasami mocniejszej, takiej, jak: * 9Vqa2BczUps&feature=kp "From Past to Present" * QhDv9Gwj5wI "Going home" * XFEAzP1Zm-A "Starfall" * 2iMKnzFDCL4 "Do You Feel Alive" Kochająca zwierzęta Stormy kocha zwierzęta już od urodzenia, ale gdy była dzieckiem, to nie potrafiła np. pogłaskać kota delikatnie, tylko "musiała" robić to mocno, czego teraz się okropnie wstydzi. Teraz jest delikatna, i wie, jak się obchodzić ze zwierzętami. Bardzo je kocha, ale niestety jej talentem nie jest rozmawianie ze zwierzętami, lecz za to bardzo dobrze jej idzie rozumienie ich bez możliwości rozmowy. Dwulicowa Niestety, jak każdy kucyk, Days ma swoje wady. Największą z nich jest to, że jest dwulicowa. Może wykorzystywać inne kucyki i udawać, że się z nimi przyjaźni, a tak na prawdę w ogóle ich nie lubieć. Cecha ta doszła do jej charkteru gdy miała około 10 lat, i zaczeła się robić taka, jak większość jej rówieników. Zapominalska Kolejną wielką wadą Stormy jest zapominalstwo. Ciągle coś zapomina. Non-stop czegoś nie przynosi, nie podpisuje, nie robi, bo zapomina. To kolejna cecha wrodzona. Gdy była mała to ciągle zapominała zabierać swoich zabawek ze przedszkola, i trzeba było po nie wracać, w szkole zaś często zapominała zadań domowych. Leniwa Stormy Days to wielki leniuch. Nie chce jej się chodzić do szkoły, nie chce jej się sprzątać ani nic robić. Czasami nawet grać jej się nie chce. Najgorzej jest ze wstawaniem do szkoły. Już w przedszkolu tak było - zawsze trzeba było ją wyciągać z łóżka siłą. I tak jest do dzisiaj. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Stormy Days urodziła się w Fillydelphi, szóstego czerwca jako córka młodej, 24-letniej pielęgniarki Golden Heart. Days była wcześniakiem, urodziła się około trzy tygodnie za wcześnie, i była wychudzona mimo, że jej matka w ciąży bardzo o nią dbała. Jej rodzice chcieli ją nazwać na początku Paulina, jednak ostatnecznie postanowili nadać jej imię Stormy Days, ze względu na jej kolory. (sierść - niebo, łaty - chmury, włosy(granatowa strona) - chmury, włosy(słomkowa strona) - piorun. Mała klacz musiała spędzić w szpitalu pierwszy miesiąc swojego życia. Po miesiącu matka zabrała ją do domu. Pierwsze kroki postawiła trzy dni po powrocie do domu. Małe konie po urodzeniu stawiają pierwsze kroki, więc to dużo ;-; Nie chodziła do żłobka. Mała Stormy szybko się uczyła, i po miesiącu już potrafiła biegać. Klacz mieszkała w całkiem dużym domu ze swoją babcią, dziadkiem, mamą i jej siostrą (bo jedna się wyprowadziła tydzień po narodinach Dejs). Młoda Stormy rosła i rozwijała się bardzo szybko. Gdy miała roczek potrafiła już mówić całkiem wyraźnie. Gdy miała trzy lata potrafiła już nazywać kolory, zwierzęta, cyfry i litery, a jej obrazki zaczynał przypominać rzeczy, które rysowałą. (Kucyki miały oczy i nogi, kwiatki miały listki i płatki) Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, ale niestety, Stormy zachorowała na posocznicę. A zaczęło się od objawów zwyczajnej grypy, więc matka zabrała Stormy do lekarza. Całe szczęście lekarze w czas zorientowali się, że to nie jest tylko grypa. Po całkiem długim czasie Stormy wyzdrowiała, ale na jej ciele zostały małe blizy po usuwaniu martwych tkanek. Po chorobie Stormy żyła dalej, szczęśliwa i bez żadnych poważnych problemów. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, i nadszedł czas przedszkola. Przedszkole i zerówka, czyli najszczęśliwszy czas w życiu Stormy Days Stormy została zapisana do przedszkola gdy miała 4 lata. Nie bałą się do niego iść, i liczyła na to, że pozna tam wielu nowych przyjaciół. Pierwszego dnia jednak zaczęła się bać, i nie chciała podejść do jakiegokolwiek kucyka, i się zapytać, czy się z nią pobawi. Siedziała sama przy stoliku i rysowała, aż w końcu podeszła do niej Florina, i zapytała się, co robi. Gdy SD odpowiedziała, że rysuje, to Florina postanowiła rysować razem z nią. I tak oto Stormy zdobyła swoją pierwszą koleżankę, która nie pochodziła z jej rodziny. Tak minął jej pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu. Następnego dnia, gdy przyszła, to od razu przybiegła do niej Florina i chciała się z nią bawić. Cały kolejny dzień spędziła na zabawie z nią. Dni mijały jej szybko na zabawie i nauce w przedszkolu. Pewnego dnia na ciele Stormy zaczęły pojawiać się swędzące kropki, i na dodatek prawie w ogóle nie miała apetytu. Gdy mama zabrała ją do lekarza to okazało się, że jest chora na ospę. Musiała zostać i cierpieć w domu trzy tygodnie, a potem udało jej się pozbyć swędzących kropek na ciele oraz wrócił jej apetyt. Gdy wróciła do przedszkola, to pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiła, to było szukanie Floriny. Gdy zobaczyła, że bawi się z inną klaczą, a mianowicie Candy Mane, to zrobiło jej się bardzo przykro. Całe szczęście Florina to zobaczyła, i zaproponowała, aby bawiły się w trójkę. Do Stormy Days wrócił dobry humor, i klacze zaczęły się bawić w dom. I tak Stormy poznała Candy Mane. Dni, tygodnie leciały... aż w końcu zmieniły się w lata. W końcu Dejs przeszła do zerówki. Teraz Stormy bawiła się i uczyła nie tylko z Floriną i Candy Mane, ale też z innymi kucykami, lecz mimo to nie uważała ich za swoich przyjaciół, tylko znajomych. Stormy żyła bez zmartwień, aż... umarł pies jej cioci, Kelly. Stormy bardzo kochała suczkę, prawie tak mocno, jak swoją mamę. Była tak smutna, że w zerówce większość czasu wolnego spędzała na rysowaniu wspomnień z Kelly. Poza tym okropnym wydarzeniem zerówka zleciała jej bardzo szybko i nadszedł czas szkoły podstawowej. Niestety, nie mogła chodzić do szkoły podstawowej ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, bo... przeprowadzała się. Do Baltimare. Szkoła podstawowa, czas wielkich zmian 'Pierwsze klasy, 1-3 Pierwszego dnia szkoły (jeden dzień po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego) Stormy czuła się w klasie okropnie. Było tam kilku ogierów, co ją ciągle obgadywali, i na dodatek musiała usiąść z bardzo wredną klaczą, która ukradła jej notes, gdy ta się nie patrzała. Przerwy spędzała na jedzeniu śniadania, podczas, gdy inni się bawili i rozrabiali. Stormy zawsze odrabiała prace domowe i bardzo dobrze jej szło ze wszystkich przedmiotów. I tak sobie żyła, bez żadnych przyjaciół w klasie. Nie miała żadnych przyjaciół aż do dnia, w którym podeszła do innej klaczy, która wydawała się być fajna, i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Klacze się bardzo polubiły i zaprzyjaźniły się. Od wtedy spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Aż pewnego dnia, gdy akurat przyjaciółki Stormy nie było, a ona siedziała sobie podczas przerwy na ławce, podszedł do niej młody ogier, który był wyśmiewany przez całą klasę i zapytał się, czy się chce z nim bawić. Stormy się zgodziła, i zaczęli się bawić w to, że są pegazami. Po chwili do nich dołączył pulchny, też wyśmeiwany kucyk. I z tymi trzema przyjaciółmi Stormy Days przeszła do następnej klasy, klasy drugiej. Klasa druga nie za bardzo różniła się od klasy pierwszej, jednak do klasy Stormy Days doszła nowa klacz, Iris. Na początku Stormy nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Wszystko przebiegało podobnie jak w klasie pierwszej, jednak niektóre kucyki były wredniejsze. Prawdziwe piekło rozpoczęło się, gdy wychowawczyni Stormy Days postanowiła sobie wszystkich posadzić w stylu "ogier i klacz", więc rozsiadła Stormy od jej koleżanki, i przesadziła ją do wrednego ogiera, który ciągle jej przeszkadzał w lekcjach, śmiał się z niej i dokuczał jej. Stormy Days nie mogła się przez to skupić na lekcjach. Całe szczęście posiedziała z nim ledwo dwa tygodnie, a potem udało jej się wyprosić u pani wychowawczyni, aby mogła się z powrotem przesiąść do swojej koleżanki. Rok zleciał jej bardzo szybko, i nim się obejrzała to była już w trzeciej klasie. W trzeciej klasie Stormy zaczęła się zmieniać. Stała się dwulicowa, i wykożystała dwuch ogierów, udawała ich przyjaciółkę, a tak na prawdę przyjaźniła się z nimi tylko aby spisywać zadania domowe (tylko wtedy, jak jej się zapomni). Nie była też już taka wesoła, jak kiedyś, i o przykrych zdażeniach nie zapominała po kilku dniach/godzinach, tylko zapamiętywała je. A wraz z większym martwieniem się o to, co inni sobie myślą i mówią o niej nadeszły problemy z matematyką, a tak dokładnie, to z zadaniami przy tablicy. Strasznie się przy nich stresowała. Na szczęście nie było aż tak źle, miała przecież przjaciół. Niestety - grupa wrednych kucyków zaczęła się z niej naśmiewać, bo przyjaźniła się z dwoma ogierami, no i "haha, ty ich kochasz". I niestety, aby pozbyć się natrętnych kucyków zerwała przyjaźń i kontakt z jej wcześniejszymi przyjaciółmi.To akurat brutalna prawda - no ale w końcu nie ma ludzi, któży by nie popełnili błędów w życiu. :IAle przecież miała jeszcze jedną koleżankę... która zaprzyjaźniła się z inną klaczą i prawie w ogóle nie spędzała z Stormy czasu. I tak oto Stormy Days straciła wszystkich przyjaciół. Jednak o dziwo to nie wpłynęło na jej oceny - ewentualnie dostawała minusy bądź jedynki za nieodrobione zadania domowe. Jednak za to ucierpiało jej samopoczucie - chodziła ciągle smutna. Aż w końcu postanowiła zakończyć okres samotności i... zaprzyjaźniła się z Iris. Biedna Iris nie wiedziała, że jej już po kilku tygodniach "najlepsza przyjaciółka" tak naprawdę przyjaźni się z nią tylko po to, aby nie być samą. Klacz trochę irtowała Stormy, bo ciągle za nią chodziła, ale postanowiła, że wytrzyma. Usiadła razem z nią w ławce i udawała, że ją uwielbia tak bardzo, jak ona ją. Rok ten bardzo się dłużył klaczy, jednak udało jej się dotrwać do czwartej klasy. 'Klasy 4-5' ...Czyli ostatnie lata w szkole w Fillydelphi. W czwarte klasie do jej klasy doszła kolejna klacz: Ember. Była ona bardzo dziecinna i wrażliwa, co było świetną okazją dla pewnej grupy kucyków do naśmiewania się z niej. Gdy Stormy zobaczyła, jak się z niej naśmiewają, to przypomniało jej się, jak ona sama była wyśmiewana, gdy była w 1-2 klasie. Gdy grupa przestała sobie z niej żartować i poszła sobie, Stormy podeszła do niej i zagadała. I w taki sposób się poznały. Tym razem Stormy nie zaprzyjaźniła się dla spisywania zadań domowych albo aby nie być samą, tylko dlatego, bo nikt nie chciał się przyjaźnić z Ember i była ona podobna do Stormy. I tak oto Stormy zyskała przyjaciół. Niestety, szło jej coraz gorzej z matematyki, i na koniec roku miała z niej 3, z reszą tak samo, jak z przyrody oraz wychowania fizycznego. Cztery lata szkolne szybko zmieniły się w pięć. Był to ostatni rok Stormy w tej szkole przed kolejną przerpowadzką, o której dowiedziała się pod koniec roku. Był to ostatni rok, w którym chodziła z uśmiechem na pyszczku. I miała powody - jej pierwsza koleżanka znowu zaczęła spędzać z nią czas, bo klacz, z którą się przyjaźniłą się wyprowadziła, a jej oceny się polepszyły. Aby to uczcić postanowiłą wybrać się do lasu po tajemnemu (bo jej rodzice zakazują jej chodzić do lasu). Nie wiedziała, że ta wycieczka wpłynie na to, którą księżniczkę będzie lubić najbardziej. Była 3:00, słońce jeszcze jednak nie wstało. Gdy Stormy spacerowała sobie po lesie podziwiając gwiazdy, nagle wpadła do dziury. Była głęboka, i Stormy nie mogła znaleźć wyjścia. Siedziała tam aż do 4:00, gdy zaczęło wschodzić słońce, to Stormy zobaczyła jego promienie i znalazła wyjście. Od wtedy znienawidziła noc (i za razem przestała ją uważać za piękną) i pokochała dzień. Po tym incydencie (który zdażył się pod koniec roku) do wakacji było już z górki. Pod koniec roku Stormy i jej matka się przeprowadziły spowrotem do Fillydelphi, bo jej matka kupiła dom do remontu, a pieniądze zdobyła sprzedając mieszkanie. Jednak Stormy nie było smutno. Myślała, że w nowej szkole będzie fajnie, i postanowiła się cieszyć wakcjami. Były to jej najlepsze wakacje, bo spędziła je nolifiąc całymi dniami. 'Klasa 6' CDN... Znaczek (którego nie ma) Stormy Days nie posiada jeszcze swojego uroczego znaczka (cutie mark), i nie chce go posiadać. Jednak nie było tak zawsze. Gdy miała 4 - 10 lat to bardzo chciała go mieć, jednak potem odechciało jej się, i zaczęła akceptować to, że jest nieudacznikiem i prawdopodobnie skończy tak, jak Pan Greenhooves, i nie będzie miała znaczka aż do śmierci. Zainteresowania Zwierzęta Stormy kocha zwierzęta, lecz niestety jej talentem nie jest rozmawianie z nimi, lecz mimo to bardzo dobrze potrafi się nimi zajmować. Ale nie zawsze tak było. Gdy była mała (i okropnie głupia) to maltretowała zwierzęta nawet nie wiedząc o tym, na przykład w sposób taki, że za mocno głaskałą kota, "no bo on jest taki słodki", czesała kołtun w sierści psa bez przytrzymywania go, tylko go "ciągneła" całego z tym kołtunem, a najczęściej to robiła przy swojej babci, która zamiast porządnie ją upomnieć i wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie ma tak robić, to mówiła tylko "Nie rób tak." i koniec. Całe szczęście SD sama wszystko zrozumiała. Gry komputerowe Klacz ta bardzo lubi grać w gry komputerowe. Zwykle gra w gry typu Role Play (tak zwane RPG - Role Playing Game), i naczęściej gra w gry takie, jak Dragon's Prophet, Aion, Shaiya albo Last Chaos. Jednak z czasem gry te zaczęły jej się nudzić. Gra też w The Ponies (Sims), Spore (wszystkie dodatki), DarkSpore i (kiedyś) Sherwood Dungeon. Kiedyś mogła grać w gry całymi dniami, i w ogóle jej się nie nudziły, ale z wiekiem się to zmieniło, a tak dokładnie to po powrocie ze szpitala. Gry zaczęły ją nudzić. Planuje po tajemnie kupić sobie grę The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Rysowanie Rysowanie to jedno z kilku hobby Stormy. Kocha to robić, mimo, że w ogóle nie ma talentu do thumb|"Młoda Celestia" - bazgroł Stormyrysowania, lecz jej to nie zniechęca. Wręcz przeciwnie - stara się i ćwiczy jeszcze więcej. O dziwo, mimo, że dużo ćwiczy, to prawie w ogóle nie robi postępów w rysowaniu. Najbardziej lubi rysować smoki, kucyki (a zwłaszcza Celestię) i koty. Najwięcej rysuje smoków, to 50% jej rysunków (40% to kucyki, 10% inne rzeczy). Grafika komputerowa Kolejnym zainteresowaniem Stormy Days jest grafika komputerowa. Stormy bardzo by chciała zostać grafikiem w przyszłości - niestety, jej brak talentu do rysowania i tworzenia ładnych designów o wiele zmniejsza szansę na to, że zostanie tym, kim właśnie chce ona być. A zaczęło się od tego, jak musiała na informatyce w szkole narysować na zadanie dodatkowe design strony internetowej. Wyszło jej nie najgorzej, i dostała szóstkę, a na dodatek pani ją pochwaliła. Magia kucyków ziemskich Stormy od urodzenia interesuje się magią kucyków ziemskich. Niestety, jej rodzice ją ciągle od niej izolują, bo boją się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę. Jednak Stormy się nie poddaje, i ciągle po tajemnemu w zakazanym dziale biblioteki czyta o magii i próbuje czarować. Jad do tąd nikt jej nigdy na tym nie przyłapał, bo wszyscy myślą, że nikt się nie może dostać do zakazanego działu biblioteki, bo jest zamknięta na klucz, ale tak na prawdę jest też drugie wejście. A jest nim niewielka (niewielka, ale jednak wystarczająco duża) dziura zrobiona przez stormy za szafką. Jak na razie Stormy czarowanie idzie koszmarnie, i nie potrafi wykonać nawet najprostszych zaklęć. Zwierzątko Umiejętności i anty-umiejętności 'Umiejętności' Wytrwałość Stormy, nie wiadomo dlaczego, jest wytrwała i jednocześnie słaba i szybko się męczy. Jeżeli chodzi o bieganie, to potrafi biec pół godziny, jeżeli ma dobrą motywację, ale jeżeli chodzi o podnoszenie ciężkich przedmiotów, to jest słabeuszem. Ale nie zawsze tak było. Gdy była mała było na odwrót - potrafiła podnosić całkiem ciężkie przedmioty, których inne kucyki w jej wielku nie potrafiły podnosić, ale za to była bardzo wolnym kucykiem, i ciągle przegrywała w zabawie w wyścigi. Język angielski Od dzieciństwa uczy się języka angielskiego, i idzie jej bardzo dobrze. Jest najlepsza w klasie z angielskiego, i dostaje same piątki. Angielskiego uczyła się już od nauki mówienia, i zanim jeszcze potrafiła w pełni mówić to wiedziała, jak jest różowy i żółty po angielsku. Aktualnie najwięcej uczy się grając w angielskie gry. Pływanie Gdy Stormy była mała panicznie bała się wody, ale gdy podrosła i miała osiem lat to ciocia zabrała ją na prywatne lekcje pływania, i o dziwo poszło jej świetnie. Gdy Stormy miała dziesięć lat zaczęła chodzić na basen z innymi kucykami. Była trzecim najszybszym kucykiem w grupie, i pierwszym najdłużej nurkującym. Raz na zawodach zdobyła drugie miejsce. 'Anty-umiejętności' Rysowanie Stormy nie potrafi rysować, mimo, że dużo ćwiczy. Rysuje od urodzenia, i robi tak wielkie postępy, że do dzisiaj nie potrafi narysować pożądnie kucyka. Nie może się pogodzić z tym, że nie potrafi rysować i koniec. Jednak gdy była w podstawówce, to mimo, że jest całkowicie pozbawiona talentu do rysowania, to rysowała najładniej z klasy.Oh, co za skromność >_> Sport Ta klacz nie należy do sportowców. Jest lekko mówiąc okropna, a nawet koszmarna w sporcie(chyba, że chodzi o pływanie). Gdy była mała bardzo lubiała garać w piłkę kopytkową, siatkówkę i koszykówkę, ale gdy poszła do szkoły to wszystko się zmieniło. Znienawidziła sport, bo wszyscy w jej klasie podczas zwykłej zabawy robią aferę, jak by od tej gry zależało ich dalsze życie. Magia Stormy Days jest bardzo zła z magii. Zawsze, gdy ucieka z domu i wchodzi w bibliotece do działu zakazanego przez dziurę, to szuka książki o zaklęciach dla kucyków ziemskich i próbuje czarować. W ogóle jej to nie wychodzi. Mimo, że się bardzo stara, to ciągle coś jest źle, i jej zaklęcie nie wychodzi. Język niemiecki Ma wielki problem z tym językiem. W szkole ciągle dostaje same dwóje i tróje z niego. Tylko czasami, gdy są jakieś łatwiejsze zadania, to dostaje czwórkę. Piątki się prawie w ogóle nie zdażają, a szóstki w ogóle. Ona sama nie wie, dlaczego tak źle jej idzie z niemieckiego. To nie jest tak, że jej źle idzie z niemieckiego, bo się nie uczy, wręcz przeciwnie, uczy się go dużo, ale mimo to jej źle idzie. A zwłaszcza liczenie po niemiecku. Opinie o księżniczkach W kolejności od najbardziej lubianej do najmniej lubianej. Księżniczka Celestia Jest to ulubiona księżniczka Stormy Days. Jednym z jej największych marzeń jest spotkać ją na żywo i się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak nie zawsze Stormy tak bardzo uwielbiała Księżniczkę Celestię... kiedyś, gdy była młodsza, należała do "FanÓf PszEPjeNkNEJ KsieNSzniDŻki LóNy","ANtY FanÓF TRolLESTI" i "MHHROcznYCH PoniACZÓW", jednak to się zmieniło. Teraz jest na odwrót. A zaczęło się od chęci stania się bardziej oryginalną, wtedy lubiałą obie księżniczki równo. Jednak podczas pewnej wycieczki w nocy wpadła do dziury, i to światło dzienne ją uratowało. Od wtedy nie znosi księżniczki Luny oraz nocy, a za to wielbi Księżniczkę Celestię oraz dzień i światło. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle została ukoronowana niedawno, więc nie ma jeszcze na niej wyrobionej opinii, jednak uważa, że będzie dobrą władczynią. Poza tym, słyszała od swojej przyjaciółki z Ponyville o jej epickiej bitwie z Tirkiem. Poza tym, to Stormy lubi fioletowy. Księżniczka Cadence Stormy Days nigdy nie widziała Księżniczki Cadence na żywo, ale uważa, że jest bardzo dobrą władczynią. I na dodatek ma według Stormy ładne kolory. Księżniczka Luna Nie lubi jej. Ma ciemne kolory... czyli takie, jakich Stormy nie lubi. Poza tym, nie chce jej wybaczyć tego, że kiedyś chciała wszystkich zabić. (chciała sprawić, aby noc była wieczna, z czym wiąże się śmierć wszystkich kucyków) Relacje 'Rodzina' Pielęgniarka Golden Heart (matka) Pielęgniarka Golden Heart to najukochańszy kucyk Stormy Days. Kocha ją ponad życie, i oddałaby je za nią. Tak samo jej matka - klacze zrobiłyby dla siebie wszystko. Gdy była mała, to zawsze jej ulubioną porą dnia był powrót matki z pracy. Zawsze sę jej pytała, czy coś jej kupiła, przez co mogło się wydawać, że cieszy się z powrotu matki tylko dlatego, że miała nadzięję, że coś jej kupiła, ale tak nie było. Tak na prawdę cieszyła się nawet wtedy, gdy jej nic nie kupiła. Gdy Stormy podrosła i pojęła, jak niemiłe z jej strony było zamiast "Cześć, mamo" mówiła "KUPIŁAŚ MI COŚ MAMUSIU?" to przestała tak mówić. Razem z wiekiem (ok. 9-11 lat) Stormy zaczęła się częściej kłócić z matką. Całe szczęście, gdy miałą 12 lat przestałą się z nią kłócić tak często. Nieznany (ojciec) Stormy Days nie zna swojego ojca. Widziała go maksymalnie dwa razy w życiu: zaraz po porodzie, i gdy miała rok. Pamięta tylko dwie rzeczy: miał cudny uśmiech i kochał swoje dziecko, mimo, że zostawił je. Zegarmistrzyni Strawberry Song (babcia) Gdy Stormy była mała miała wielki szacunek do babci, i zawsze była dla niej miła. Bardzo ją kochała. Gdy podrosła to jej miłość do niej się nie zmieniła, jednak zachwowanie tak. Babcia przez swoją opiekuńczość zaczęła irytować Stormy Days, przez co dochodziło do krzyczenia i kłótni. Babcia zaś nigdy nie podniosła głosu na swoją wnuczkę, i ją kocha prawie jak White Sword, swojego małżonka, a może nawet tak samo mocno. Strażnik królewski White Sword (dziadek) Było podobnie jak z babcią. Gdy SD była młoda, to bardzo kochała dziadka, jednak z wiekiem zaczęło ją nie na żarty denerwować to, że jej dziadek ciągle marudzi Nie no, mój dziadek nie marudzi, ale musiałam dać kogoś z rodziny z negatywnymi relacjami, bo inaczej Stormy by miała "idealną rodzinkę", i zaczęła go nie lubić też przez to, że np. gdy gra to ciągle się patrzy w jej monitor. Stormy ma problemy z zrozumieniem, że starsi ludzie są tacy, jacy są i dlatego tak go traktuje. 'Inne kucyki' Florina Stormy Days poznała Florinę w przedszkolu. A stało się to gdy Stormy siedziała sama przy stoliku i rysowała sobie swoją mamę, aż do niej podeszła Florina, i zapytała, co robi. Gdy mała Stormy Days odpowiedziała, że rysuje swoją matkę, to Florina postanowiła się przyłączyć. I tak się poznały. Nazajutrz od razu, gdy Stormy przyszła do przedszkola, podbiegła do niej Florina i zaczęły się bawić. I nie był to ostatni raz. Bardzo często Florina czekała na Stormy, aż przyjdzie, aby się z nią bawić. Klacze były swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Gdy Stormy Days się przeprowadziła, to Florina bardzo za nią tęskinła, ale utrzymywała kontakt. Potem niestety kontakt się urwał, i Florina już nigdy nie zobaczyła Stormy, a Stormy Floriny. Florina o niej jednak nie zapomniała, w przeciwieństwie do Stormy Days, która sobie o niej przypomina tylko wtedy, gdy ogląda zdjęcia. Stormy Days gdy była mała uważała Florinę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a Florina Stormy. Gdy utrzymywały kontakt po przeprowadzce Stormy niestety zmieniło się to, i już nie uważały się za najlepsze przyjaciółki, ale tylko zwyczajne przyjaciółki. Florina do dzisiaj uważa Stormy Days za swoją przyjaciółkę, a Stormy już tylko za koleżankę. Candy Mane Poznała ją (podobnie jak Florinę) w przedszkolu. A zaczęło się to tak, że gdy Stormy Days powróciła do przedszkola po chorobie, to zobaczła, że Florina się z nią bawi w dom. Na początku źrebakowi zrobiło się przykro, ale Florina to zauwarzyła, i zaproponowała, aby we trójkę pobawiły się w dom. Tak właśnie się poznały. Potem bawiły się praktycznie tylko ze sobą nawzajem w trójkę. Candy po przeprowadzce Stormy była bardzo smutna i tęskiła za nią. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Denerwuje ją, gdy ktoś nadużywa emotikonek: xd, XD, xD, Xd, :D, :P i :p; *Boi się komarów; *Nie lubi sera żółtego, chyba, że z keczupem; *Jest uzależniona od emotikonki "C:" i ":C" *Jej idolką jest klacz *** (ocenzurowałam imię, bo jeszcze nie stworzyłam o niej artykułu). Przypisy ---- ----